Impala's and tornado's don't mix
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: From Tornado's to Guinea pig invasion, Dean isn't having a good day. plezzR R
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean was coming back from a hunt and they're tired and hungry. They were heading back to their motel where

they had been staying for three days. It was about 7:30 and the sun was dimming.

"Hey, Sammy, Do you think we should get takeout or order some pizza?" Dean asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Sam turned from the window to look at his brother. "I don't care I just want some sleep. And in the morning I'll do some research and see if theres another hunt for us." He turned around and stared out the window as it started to rain a little.

"Yah what ever, I'm gonna order some pizza with extra onions, umm yummy. Hey Sammy do we have any more of that beer left in the back seat?"

"Um let me look." Sam leaned over the seat and looked around and found two beer bottles. Picked one up and found it was empty, he reached down and picked the other one up and found it full. "Yep, one left." He placed it down between him and his brother.

"Aww man, now I have to go to the store and get more." He was looking down the road when all a sudden the rain got heavier and it started to hail.

"Aw Shit its dinting my baby!" The trees started to wave back and forth with the winds force. Then out of nowhere a tree fell right in front of the car.

Dean jerked the steering wheel hard to the right causing the car to skid, and Sam to hit his head on the side window.

"Hang on, Sammy!" He tried desperately to gain control of the car, just missing the tree. Instead it hit a pothole on the side of the road.

"GOD DAMN IT! I'm taring up my damn car." He swerved back on the rode and gained control . Then looked over at Sam and saw he was holding the right side of his head. "Hey Sammy, you alright?"

Sam sat up and moved his hand and it had a little blood on it. "Yep I think so, you?"

"Fine but I wish it would stop hailing. Its putting dents in my car."

They heard whistling sounds coming from behind them . They both turn around and didn't like what they saw. It was quiet until Sam broke the silence first. "Oh my god." There was a tornado a mile or so behind them, following. "Dean drive faster!"

"You think!" Was Dean's reply as he pressed the gas down and they sped up, there was a motel three blocks away.

"Where we gonna go Dean?!" Sam said with panic in his voice.

"To the hotel I can see it, Look!" He was now only a block away and then the car started shaking from all the wind. He slowed down to make a turn in the parking lot of the hotel. Then pulled to a stop in front of their room Dean grabbed the last bottle of beer, opened the door and got out. "Hurry up Sam!"

"I'm coming!" they both got out and reached the door. Bits of paper and leaves and debrey flying by their heads. When they heard rumbling and they turned around just in time to see the Impala lift off the ground and fly away in the direction of tornado. Dean's eyes went as wide as saucers. "NOOOOO! MY CAR!!!!"

Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him in the room and both brothers went in the bathroom only a few seconds before the tornado ripped through the motel wood flying and other things when it left there was nothing it looked like a junkyard…..


	2. Chapter 2

-1It was about 8:00 in the morning when Dean woke up coughing. Finding he couldn't move so he started to wiggle around and got his arm free along with his legs. He tried pushing himself up but found it difficult so he tried harder and with all his strength he made the stuff on his back slide off. He looked around and saw everything was a mess the motel was a wreck. Then it popped in his head that his brother was missing.

"Sammy?" He looked around, nothing. "Sammy!" He started over to the last place he saw him and started to move the rubble around when he saw a shoe. He walked up to it and saw Sam's pants leg. "Sammy!" He started to unbury him when he heard a moan. "Sammy?"

"Dean?"

Dean started to move the rubble off his brother and grabbed his left arm and pulled.

"Ow, Dean, stop." Then Dean leaned over his brother and rolled him over and gave him a look over.

"Where you hurt, Sam?"

"My arm, I think it's dislocated." He reached his right arm out. "Help me up."

Dean grabbed it and Sam stumbled a little. Dean hade his arm around Sam's waist. "Let me see you arm."

Sam lifted it and Dean grabbed hold and pushed on his shoulder a little.

"I think you dislocated your shoulder. Let me pop it back in place." Just then Sam smacked Dean's hand away.

"No. It ok, it doesn't even hurt that bad."

"Sure it don't. Let me, you said it yourself. And how did you manage to do that to your arm any way?" Sam just gave him a shrug. Dean grabbed it and Sam didn't pull away.

"Fine but do it quickly." He grabbed his shoulder and pulled, twisted and a few seconds later his shoulder bone popped back into the joint socket.

And Sam let out a yell. "Owie!"

"There all better, see." He let go of Sam's arm.

"Thanks." He gave Dean a small smile.

"You're welcome. Now let's have a look around and see if I can find my baby. If theres anything left of her."

They both started to walk in the same direction that town was in. When Sam heard Dean whisper "Better be."

Within a half hour they were in town, and saw the damage. Some of the buildings had little more than a side left standing. Then Sam spotted a pet store just a block away. It had half of it left and the other half had a big black dusty thing on it. He walked over to it a gasp when he saw what it was. "DEAN!"

Dean turned around and saw Sam way in front of him. "What?! How did he get over there so fast?"

"Come hear quick!"

Dean started to run over there and then he saw what Sam was looking at. "No." His eyes almost popped out of his head.

There hanging half off the roof was Dean's precious Impala. It was dirty and had scratches all over with big dints. On the side was a big log sticking out the side the car door.

"O my god! LOOK AT HER!! Shes ruined!!" Just then it tipped over and slid off the roof, butt first and crashed to the ground below. Then landed on its back.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam turned around and saw Dean's face was as red as a ripe cherry. His eyes wide as saucers. "Dean? Dean?" When he didn't look at him he tried again only louder. "DEAN!!" That time Dean turned around and Sam saw tears glistening in his brother's eyes.

"Do you see her?" His arms were up, waving wildly, pointing at his precious baby. "Do you see her, she's ruined!"

"Dean, calm down she can be fixed, again." Dean walked over to the car and started to look her over. He patted her gently, and tried to give her a hug, as a tear slipped down his cheek and hit the cars surface.

"What did that nasty old tornado do to you." He whispered as he started to pull on the branch that was sticking out of the side of the car, wiggling it at the same time then Sam started to walk over to help and was almost there in front of it. Dean gave it a bigger tug and it came flying out and hit Sam in the groin.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!! Ow Shit!!!" As he fell over on the ground. Dean saw what he did and immediately felt guilty and ran over to him. "Sammy, o god Sammy I'm so sorry."

"Leave.(gasp)Me (gasp).Alone (gasp).Dean." As he took A breath after each word. Dean put his hand on his brothers back. Then Sam elbowed Dean as hard as he could in the stomach making Dean bend over.

"What the hell was that for, Sammy?!" He was rubbing his stomach and pulled out his cell.

"For hitting me. What(gasp) are you.(gasp) doing?" Taking deep breaths each time.

"Calling Bobby, And I am sorry, Sam." He opened his cell and dialed Bobby's number. It rang two times before he heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, it Dean."

"Hey, Dean, its been awhile. What's up?"

"There was a tornado and it smashed my car up. Can you come get me and Sam?"

"Yeah sure. What about the Impala? Want me to bring the towtruck?"

"Yeah that would be great. I'm in Denver Colorado."

"OK I'll be there when I can." They both hung up and Dean looked at Sam as he sat up.

"Sam you going to be ok?" He walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Sam looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes. "Sammy, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

Sam looked down and said "Yeah I know. But can you leave me alone for a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah sure." He walked over to the Impala and opened the door to the drivers side and sat down. The moment he sat down the back wheel exploided with a loud pop. Sam's head snapped up and looked at Dean.

"Holy shit!! Something hates my car, look at it." Dean goes out and sat down on the ground in front of the car. They sat there and waited for Bobby…

Plezz Review and let me know what you think? Plezz.J


	4. Chapter 4

-1 The next four hours was quiet, the air was still, sun was setting. Dean was getting trash out of the car and then he moved to the back. And started to take the leaves and twigs that was stuck to the Impala off. Then he heard a squeaking sound some where in the distance. "Hey Sam, do you think it's Bobby?" But Sam did not answer. "Sam?" 

"What?" 

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That squeaky sound?" 

"No Dean, I didn't hear anything." The sound came again. 

"You mean that?"

"Yes. That. But where's it coming from?" Sam got up and started to look around. "I don't see anything."

"Me either, Keep looking." Then the nose got louder and closer. Dean was the first to see it. 

"Sammy! Over there! Look!" Sam looked at his brother to see what he was looking at. He looked over at the dirt covered hill and saw a bunch of tiny little furry things coming towards them. 

"Dean, Run!" They took off in the direction of the Impala and Sam jumped on the hood followed by Dean. They made their way to the roof and the furry things got closer. 

"What the hell are they Sam?!" 

"I don't know, there not close enough to see." 

"There like a million of them Sam." Dean shifted his self to get a closer look and the roof gave in and the boys fell though.

"NO! Not my roof! My car is cursed." The furry things got just close enough it see.

"What are they?" Dean asked Sam. "I've never seen one before."

"They look like Guinea Pigs."

"Guinea Pigs? You mean like a Guinea pig invasion? What the… Why are there so many of them? Is it find a new home day?" As Dean looked down one of the fuzzy thing looked up at him. "Hey Sam this one looks like it smiling at me." Just then it jumped up and attacked Dean. 

"AAHHH! SAM! Get it off me!" 

"Where did that come from? Hang on Dean." Sam grabbed a hold of the thing and pulled, it finally let go and Sam was about to throw it back with its friend. When it bit him hard on the hand which made Sam drop it. It yelled out and the other guinea pigs heard it and some of them turned around and let out a loud. "(SQUEEK!) (SQUEEK!)" Then six of them jumped on Sam and they started to bite him.

"DEAN! Help me! There biting me!" Sam started to yell.

"God Sam it cant hurt that bad." Dean grabbed a dark brown one and pulled it off of Sam. He bent over and put it on the trunk lib. He grabbed another one that was bright red and put it with the other one. 

"OOWW! HURRY UP DEAN! They hurt!"

"You big Baby you. Just hold on, will yah." He started to grab another one. The moment he picked it up and he held it in his hand. Then it started to hump his hand. "Ewww gross!" Then it jumped on his head and started to hump his ear. "OOHhh Man! Nasty, Get off me, Now!" He grabbed it put it on the ground. Dean started to sniff the air. "Whats that awful smell?" The Guinea Pig looked up at him and smiled. "You didn't?"

"Hurry up Dean."

"I'm coming, That furry thing thought I was it girlfriend. Im not a girl!" 

"You are a girl now help me. Easy for you to say you're not the one whose getting bit!"

As Dean grabbed the third one it jumped him and bit him on the mouth. "Ow That hurt Wet gof ae."He shook his head and the Guinea pig fell off with a pop to the hood. "OOpps sory."

Sam finally got the others off. "Told you it hurt!"

"Man look at all your holes." 

"Have you looked at that hole in your lip?"

"No it hurt to much. Now lets make a run for it. I already hate this damn Guinnie Pig invasion!" Dean looked down the street and it was all clear no Guinnie pig. "Let's make a run for it that way."

"But Dean we might step on one of the Guinnie Pigs."

"Sam you and your bleeding heart. They tried to kill us Sam so what if we stomp them. Besides they look like giant rats with lots of hair." 

"But Dean." Dean looked over at him and saw that his brother was giving him puppy dog eyes.

"OK, Ok. I'll try not to step on them. Now get ready. On Three. One, Two, Three!"

They both jumped down and started to run and they had to jump at times to avoid some of them. They were almost there when they saw even more furry thing coming. "This way Sam theres a small store over there!" They both ran over there and the store was only standing on two beams. The other half was on the ground. They jumped on the counter and one of the Guinnie pigs grabbed a hold of Dean's pant leg. 

"Get off me you fur ball!" He shook his leg until it let go. "Did you think of a plan yet Sammy?"

"Umm Yah, look there's a back door we can go out that way."

"Good idea Sammy. Let's go. On three again?" Sam just nodded..

"One, Two." All of a sudden Dean started to laugh.

"Dean what the hell? What are you laughing about?"

"There are two of those furry things g….." Sam cut him off.

"Guinnie Pigs… not furry thing."

"Yah what ever. There are two of them getting it on over there." He pointed to the left.

"That's nice, Dean. Can we go now?"

"Oh right. Three!" Dean jumped followed by Sam. They ran as fast as they could but the door was locked. "Goddamn it! We have the worst luck!"

"Let pick it."

"There's no time they're already coming." They got on the counter again.

"Hey Dean, lets jump off the counter over the Guinnie Pigs and fun as fast as we can."

"Three!" Dean jumped as high and as fare as he could and missed all the pets. Sam fallowed him shortly after. They ran as fast as they could but it was hard for Dean to keep up for Sam's long legs. They made it to the road and there was a beat up old truck coming there way. 

"Hey look it Bobby." They ran up to the now stopped truck. 

"Sam? Dean? What are you running for?"

"There's like a gazillion piggy looking things chasing us!" 

"There Guinnie Pigs Dean."

"Yah what ever. Can we get out of hear?" Bobby unlocked the door and they jumped in and Bobby turned the truck around and drove of.

"Hey Dean, Where's the Impala? Your not going to leave it there are you?"

"Of course not! Its swarming with critters!"

"Well there's no need to yell Dean."

"I know I'm sorry. Just hade a bad day is all. My cars all messed up and holy." 

"Ok then will come back for her tomorrow."

"Poor baby she's has to sleep out side all alone."

Sam rolled his eyes at him. "Dean she spends the nights out side all the time, alone."

"Yes but where just inside so if she needed us we would be right there." Dean frowned just by thinking how messed up his car is. 

"So Bobby are we going to your place or a hotel?" Sam said to brake the silence.

"There is no motels open Sam. Look at this place it all a wreak. Well go to my place."

Then Dean spoke up. "But that will take hours to come back to get the car."

"Do you have anything elts to do in the mean time?"

"No."

"Bobby can we stop some where that else in peaces and that's open to get something to eat? I'm staving." Dean was now rubbing his belly.

"Sure thing. If we find anything."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam interrupted him. "Thanks for coming to get us Bobby. We appreciated it."

"No problem boy's. Glad to help." It was a long and silent drive the rest of the way. Dean got something to eat and was happy and sound asleep. Bobby was playing country music the whole time…. Willie Nelson voice was coming out of the speakers.


End file.
